


in this night, in this light (i’m falling for you)

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, first x reader fic, for jade, soft, some drunk shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: It’s a been a while, so you’re excited, looking forward to a night of drinks, dancing, and having fun.What you didn’t expect is one tall, lanky, and bespectacled guy to change that.





	in this night, in this light (i’m falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhh hi  
> my first x reader fic woop  
> dedicated to @taesunrise on twitter hehe

This is how it started.

 

You went to a party with your friends, Sunny and Kevin, in hopes of destressing after the vicious final exams (fuck music theory!)—college wasn’t college if you don’t celebrate end-of-semester exams with a party, after all.

 

It’s a been a while, so you’re excited, looking forward to a night of drinks, dancing, and having fun.

 

What you didn’t expect is one tall, lanky, and bespectacled guy to change that.

 

—

 

You went to is a house party—one of the rich music students owned the house, and it seemed like they invited the whole university.

 

You came in at the right time, loud music was already playing, and on the middle of what seemed the living room, swaying bodies were present.

 

You and your friends were greeted by Brian Kang, the owner of the house.

 

“Hey! Sunny and friends! So glad you could come!” he exclaimed, clearly far from sober. He had his arms around a smaller guy, who both looked exasperated and fond at the same time.

 

Sunny, your friend who invited you, giggled at the sight. “Hey, Brian. Drunk already?”

 

“Huh? Who’s drunk? Me!? Never!” Brian said, who wildly waved one arm around, which just proved Sunny’s point more. He’s really drunk.

 

“Sorry ‘bout my boyfriend, he’s already drunk, as you can see. Come in, come in,” the smaller guy said. “I’m Dowoon Yoon, nice to meet you, drinks are by that side—” he was interrupted by a crashing sound from the corner he was pointing at. Dowoon deposited his boyfriend in some couch and marched towards the carnage.

 

“I swear to God, Jackson Wang!” he shouted as he walked away.

 

You looked and saw a blonde guy, who was clearly afraid of Dowoon’s enraged look and kept on muttering apologies. In the end, Dowoon just sighed irritably and returned to his boyfriend’s side.

 

You and your friends went to get some drinks from the kitchen instead.

 

“Jackson is not that clumsy, but when drunk and near Namjoon’s proximity, he really becomes…” Sunny said, trailing off, looking for the right word.

 

“A mess?” you suggested. You looked at Jackson again, who’s all blushy and being fussed on by a silver-haired guy.

 

“That’s Namjoon,” Sunny said, “Jackson likes him, so I guess when he saw that Namjoon changed hair colors—his hair was green during finals—well, we all saw what happened.”

 

“A mess, indeed,” Kevin quipped. You all laughed.

 

When you finished your drink, you and Sunny went to the dance floor, going all out. Who knows when you could do this again?

 

After a few songs, Sunny disappeared. You figured that maybe she met some friend and went to talk to them. You went back to your previous seat and found Kevin talking to a girl, which he introduced as Jaimie.

 

It was clear that Kevin liked the girl, so you didn’t try to join the conversation. Also it didn’t look like Kevin needed a wingperson, so.

 

You sat there in the couch, nursing your drink and scrolling through social media when someone tapped on your shoulder.

 

You looked up and saw a tall, blue-haired, glasses-wearing guy leaning over you.

 

“You’re Sunny’s friend, right?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Unless you’re looking for Kevin, who’s busy talking to Jaimie,” you said. The guy looked at the pair and seemed to arrive at a realization.

 

“So, that’s the guy Jaimie likes, huh,” he muttered to himself and then looked at you again.

 

“Sunny told me to fetch you. I’m Jae Park, by the way,” he said, holding out one hand. You shook his hand and introduced yourself.

 

“Nice to meet you,” you said. He smiled and you go on your way to the kitchen, where Sunny was, apparently.

 

You went there and met so many people you couldn’t remember some of their names. Sunny waved at you from where she was, leaning on the kitchen counter and talking to Wonpil Kim, her longtime crush. She made some moves, fucking finally.

 

You killed some time by debating with Namjoon about Nietzsche’s philosophies and then about the merits of Kanye’s  _ My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. _

 

“I honestly can’t give a shit right now about how artistic the dude is. He’s a shit person for me now, unless he reveals that all of this MAGA shit is just for him to take that cheeto asshole down,” you heatedly said, to Namjoon’s agreement.

 

Jackson came by then, smiled at you and took Namjoon away without another word. You wondered what that was about until you heard Jae calling you.

 

“Hey! Let’s play beer pong! I don’t have a partner yet so, if you wanna?” he asked, smiling shyly.

 

“Yeah, sure,” you said, finding it hard to refuse him.

 

He took your hand and off you went to where the game was.

 

—

 

You and Jae went against Namjoon and Jackson.

 

You actually suck at the game but Jae is good enough to carry you to victory, laughing and high-fiving each other.

 

On the other side, you saw Namjoon pouting then Jackson cupping his face and cooing. Namjoon’s cheeks flamed at the contact. Maybe the feeling is mutual between the both of them, you think.

 

You and Jae played two more rounds and you won both of them, to your surprise. After those, Jae said he’s tired, so you stopped from playing and talked instead.

 

You found out a plethora of things about him. He’s Brian’s best friend. He plays basketball, which could explain the beer pong skills. He’s also a music student and a DJ for the campus radio station. He vlogs in his spare time.

 

You also found out a fact you should’ve known much, much earlier:

 

You like him.

 

—

 

The talk turned to some drinks, then talking again, and then you just found yourself with Jae in one of the house’s bathrooms, lips locked and your hands roaming each other’s bodies, hot and heavy.

 

Music blared loudly outside, but it was muffled inside the bathroom and almost overpowered by loud gasps and moans coming from the both of you.

 

You didn’t know the song playing, but Jae obviously did, because he sang along:

 

_ “I can make you feel alive _ ,” he sang in an incredibly sultry voice.

 

In response, you grabbed him by the hair and kissed the living daylights out of him.

 

—

 

You went back to his place (it’s a miracle that you kept your hands to yourselves in the cab) and indeed, he made you feel alive.

 

Clothes flying out, bruising kisses, and the headboard hitting the wall were all you registered amidst all the pleasure.

 

After, all you felt were gentle hands wiping sweat away from your face as you fell asleep.

 

—

 

You woke up alone the next morning.

 

You were disoriented for a moment until the previous night’s events rushed back to you.

 

You stood up and and looked for your clothes on the floor, wearing them in a hurry while wincing because of sore muscles.

 

_ Seems like I had to do the walk of shame now,  _ you thought.

 

You took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door.

 

You were greeted by the smell of coffee and the sounds of sizzling and muttered curses as you slowly ventured into the apartment (and because you couldn’t remember where the front door was).

 

Then you saw Jae in a white shirt and boxers, cooking something while trying to avoid splattering oil. It’s a funny sight, and you couldn’t quite stop the giggle bursting out from your lips.

 

He started at the sound, almost flipping the pan. Hu turned around and when he saw you, he just chuckled and scratched his head.

 

“H-hey, good morning. Breakfast is ready,” he said.

 

Breakfast wasn’t part of the one night stand routine, but then your stomach grumbled at the smell of food, so why not eat breakfast before leaving right?

 

“Thanks,” you said as you sat down at the small table.

 

You both dug in—the food wasn’t bad, even when it’s made by someone clearly not used to cooking.

 

_ Just who is this guy?  _ you thought as you stared at him. The look on his face was soft, clearly still sleepy and you had to stop yourself from smoothing errant strands of hair away from his eyes.

 

But then he looked up and caught your eyes.

 

“I don’t usually do this,” he said.

 

“Same with me,” you said, getting confused.

 

“But I really like you—not just the...y’know… and I wanna know you better,” he said, smiling bashfully. His cheeks were pink, and he couldn’t look at you straight in the eye.

 

What the fuck did he look so cute for.

 

“So uh, can we go for a coffee soon?” he continued, flustered as fuck.

 

Feeling cheeky, you just held up the cup of coffee you’re drinking as an answer. He groaned but he looked fond.

 

“You know what I mean! I just. You know. Really want to know you better. And date you. That kind of thing. Ugh, I’m nervous, stop teasing me!” he said, seeing your mischievous expression.

 

Your brain came up with a number of things that could go wrong. But what the hell. This could go so right, too.

 

You didn’t know much about him, but god knew you wanted to change that. You wanted to know about his dreams, fears, quirks, his sleeping face,  _ everything _ .

 

And you knew, deep inside, that you wanted him to know you the same way.

 

_ I should just let it. _

 

“Okay,” you simply said. He smiled so widely you couldn’t see his eyes and you realized: you want to see that smile for a long, long time.

 

If you two went back to his room for some more sleep (and who are we kidding, more  _ exercise _ ), no one had to know.

 

—

 

Two months passed by and you both had toothbrushes in each other’s apartments.

 

Six months later, you’re officially a couple. You both got tired of going back and forth and just moved in together.

 

One year into the relationship, you’re the happiest you’ve ever been.

 

Now that you look back, you silently thank your lucky stars (and Sunny, no matter how much you desist when she brags about being your matchmaker)—if not for them, you won’t have this funny, talented, and kind guy by your side.

 

And you’ll meet that guy in a few hours for your second anniversary dinner. There were many mishaps, and it wasn’t easy, but those two years are the best years you’ve had so far.

 

You might not be sure about a lot of things but you’re sure about one: Jae—that tall, lanky, and bespectacled guy—will always have your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> to more x reader fics in the future woooop  
> (fuck the (who are they anyway) x reader fic antis lololol)  
> talk to me on twt: @shewritesfics


End file.
